Death and Revival of Love and War
by Tenko2004
Summary: Voldmort has been defeated, Harry is in his seventh year when he is instructed to take a American student and help him adapt to the new culture. OCHr HG - I suck at summarys, please just read and reveiw
1. Enter the American

Harry Potter and the American Curse

'Its getting late in the day, Where is that American? He was supposed to arrive here hours ago.' Harry Potter was awaiting the arrival of a new student for Hogwarts from America. He guessed that since Voldemort was defeated earlier over the summer, Dumbledore had guess it was safe to allow students from other countries to be allowed to enter the school, but it was only a guess that he had. As Harry continued to wait in his room, he heard his Uncle Vernon ranting and raving about how he was sick of being pushed around by people that had no right to push him around.

Harry walked over to his mirror that hung above his dresser and again examined his features to make sure he wouldn't look like an idiot in front of his new roommate. As Harry was looking in the mirror, he saw a picture of him from the first year he was at Hogwarts on his dresser. 'Wow I have changed a lot' He picked up the picture and looked at it then looked in the mirror. It was true he had changed a lot. His frame had expanded to fit his lean, yet muscular body. Harry had also grown upward quite a few inches, so much in the past few years that he had to get new robes every new school year.

As he was examining himself, he looked at the picture again and noticed how different Hermione looked when he first met her. Now instead of a short know-it-all girl, Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman who still acted like a know-it-all. Harry like Hermione a lot but Harry had no particular interest in her emotionally, except as a friend. Part of the reason was the simple fact of Ron. Ron was deeply infatuated with her, but Hermione didn't seem to share the same feelings for him. Hermione, in fact, had told Harry on several occasions that since they had literally known each other for years it would become way to uncomfortable to be involved with someone that she considered a brother. She just never had the heart to tell Ron this because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts suddenly as the doorbell rang alerting the household of a guest. Harry grinned to no one in particular 'He's here'. He knew very little about the American teenager except his name, AJ Michaels. Harry bolted out of his room and bounded down the stairs as his Uncle opened the door. Standing there was a tall boy; Harry guessed that he was a towering six foot eight. The teen didn't look like a typical American teen, shoulder length brown hair tied up in a ponytail behind his head along with a black T-shirt and a pair of dirty blue jeans. Harry concealed a laugh as he noticed the boy was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses and had a lit smoke hanging out of his mouth and he was blowing the smoke right into the face of his Uncle.

"Let me guess, you must be that Michaels boy that the freaks sent to us." Uncle Vernon was turning purple at the audacity of the teenager smoking right in front of him and blowing the smoke in his face. "I suppose that by freaks you mean wizards, am I right. Well in that case, yes I am 'that Michaels boy'. Andrew James Michaels is my full name, you can just call me AJ for short." The teen put out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe as he picked up his trunk and entered the house. "Well I'm Vernon Dursley as I'm sure you've guessed. My wife Petunia and my son Dudley are on Vacation in France currently so you won't be getting the chance to meet them just yet." Vernon said with contempt dripping off his voice. At this point, Harry decided to make his presence known so he could prevent a possible confrontation, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you AJ." Harry extended his hand to AJ who took Harry's hand and shook it firmly. "Here let me show you where you can put you thing and where you'll be sleeping." Aj nodded as he picked up trunk and followed Harry past the seething Vernon, up the stairs, and into his room.

"Nice room, small, compact, boring." AJ was unimpressed by Harry's set up. Harry, without batting an eye, smiled, "Well, It's not much, but during these horrible summers it's what I call home." Harry picked up Aj's trunk and dragged it over to the corner of the room. AJ looked around a bit taking off his sunglasses showing off his amber colored eyes. Then AJ got a sly grin on his face that supported his devilishly good looks, "Harry, I've got an idea. Why don't you go run downstairs' and rustle up some grab while I liven up this room a bit." Harry hiked an eyebrow as he shook his head and left to go downstairs.

A few minutes later Harry re-entered the room with a couple turkey sandwiches and saw a shocking change in everything. The room went from a dull boring room to a considerably larger room with a stereo system, TV, a couple Lazy-boys, and a couple plush beds set next to each other at the end of the room. "How did you do this?" "A few simple spells here and there, nothing serious just unpacking in a sense." Aj answered Harry's inquiry from a hammock that Harry hadn't noticed at the first glance. Harry laughed to himself as he handed Aj his sandwich and went over to his bed.

"So, Harry what's your story? What makes you tick?" Aj asked through a mouthful of turkey and bread. Harry then proceeded to tell his life story to AJ. Aj listened the whole time intently seemingly absorbing all the information that Harry was giving. Roughly, an hour and a half later Harry finished off his story by telling Aj about his final battle with Voldemort. Aj seemed impressed with the story, "Well Harry, I can see why wherever you go you are treated like a walking god. I could almost say that I'm jealous but the whole popularity thing killed it all for me." Aj and Harry shared a good laugh that was interrupted by Uncle Vernon yelling for them from downstairs.

The two teens got downstairs and they swore that they were seeing double. Vernon was standing in the kitchen next to a man that had a shocking resemblance to him. "Boys, this is Harry's Uncle Demone. He is going to be helping me handle you two hellions for the next week till you are going to leave for that freak town." Harry rolled his eyes as Vernon sneered and went on. "Now since I am working this week he will be watching you. I expect that you will give him the proper respect. If you don't I swear that I will make your lives a living hell." Aj smiled to himself as he walked past the two men that resembled adult hippopotamuses and started to scrounging through the cupboards for some food. "You there, boy. What do you think your doing?" Aj straightened up as the man introduced as Demone snapped at him. Aj turned to face the larger man as he continued to speak, "Did you ask permission to eat any food in Vernon's kitchen?" Harry looked on in disbelief, as AJ held is hands up signaling surrender. "Well now that we understand each other get upstairs to your room and sleep. Tomorrow and the following days this week you are going to have a busy days."

Six days later Aj and Harry were laying on their individual beds in utter exhaustion. The past six day had been full of mindless chores and labor that ranged from digging rocks out of a dirt pit to building a storage shed and tearing it down minutes later because it was four inches too short. Harry could tell Aj's patience was wearing thin for this dictatorship like rule. "Our letters are supposed to be arriving any second now right?" Aj couldn't wait for the letters to arrive. He wanted to leave the hellhole known as number four, Privet Drive. They had just finished their last chore of the day, painting the house. "Hey, you two pathetic excuses for boys! Get your worthless asses down here right now!" Aj and Harry pulled their sore and worn out bodies off their beds and proceeded downstairs to the awaiting Demone Dursley.

"Do you two call that work? It's a horrible color, why did you choose to paint it anyway?" Harry squeezed his eye's shut as Aj gritted his teeth and tried to breath normally. "Now what I want you to do in repaint it back to it's normal color. And I want it redone right this time." Harry turned to leave but AJ stood there boring holes into the head off Uncle Demone with his eyes. "Well boy, don't just stand there. You think staying here as a guest id free? Get to work now." Demone's tone of voice turned icy and dangerous. Aj's tone of voice became just as cold as the older man's, "No. Screw you and screw your work. All we have been doing is your dirty work because yours and Vernon's fat asses are to lazy to do it yourself."

Demone's eyes flashed dangerously as he took a couple pieces of paper out of his pocket. "I found this on the floor of your room, do you know what they are? These just happen to be your stupid letters from your freakish school. Now I'm not going to give these up unless you finish the painting. So I suggest that you go, now." Aj's eyes suddenly blazed with violence and a hatred that Harry hadn't seen before. Demone saw it too and took a step back from the enraged wizard. Aj didn't give any warning when he suddenly sprang at Demon and took him down to the ground by his throat. Harry dove at Aj, tried to pry his hands off the older man's throat but Aj just over powered Harry, and shrugged him off. Harry went to go after him again but the front door opened and there stood Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon with their mouths hanging open.

Before anyone could react, Aj's stood up with the letters in hand and his wand pointed at Demone's heart, "Back off muggles!" Aj's voice had changed into something Harry had expected to hear coming from a vicious monster. Aj looked over at Harry, "Go grab our trunks and bring them down here, now" Harry didn't argue, he just ran upstairs and quickly loaded both of their trunks. Before Harry could get their belongings downstairs, he heard numerous crashes and he heard someone distinctly yell _Expelliarmus_. Harry disregarded the trunk sand hurried downstairs to find the Dursleys against the wall and Aj surrounded by a group of ministry officials. Aj had a feral grin on his face as he continued to deflect numerous stunning and disarming spells. The officials eventually caught Aj off-guard and caught him with the full Body-Bind spell.

A couple hours later Harry found himself at the ministry headquarters, more specifically in the Minister of Magic's office. Cornelius Fudge was sitting across from Harry with a bewildered look on his face. "Well Harry I don't know what say or do in this situation. I don't think we have ever had to deal with a psychotic American before. This is definitely a situation that I could use some advice on." Like it was a cue, Albus Dumbledore opened the door to the office, walked up to the Minister of magic, and started to have a quiet, private conversation with him. Harry started to listen in but Fudge leaned over his desk, "Harry why don't you bring this release paper to the temporary holding cells down below to release Aj. When he is done processing, you both can continue ahead to The Leaky Cauldron and get set up. You will be staying there for the next few weeks until September First when you both will be escorted to platform nine and three quarters."

Harry got up ready to leave when Dumbledore stopped him, "Harry, I would like you, Mrs. Granger, and the two younger Weasley children to help teach young Mr. Michaels so of the finer points in magic. He knows a considerable amount already but he needs to perfect his skills so he can be at the same level as the rest of the seventh years." Harry stopped for a second and turned back to Dumbledore. "Excuse me, sir. Two questions, first, are Hermione and the others already here? And second, what do we do if he gets like he was again?" Dumbledore smiled, "Your friends already have rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione already has been taught the sedative charm to keep him calm. Well Harry, does that cover all your questions for now?" Harry nodded and took the release papers down to the temporary holding cell.

When Dumbledore said a sedative charm Harry had no idea on how strong the charm was. Harry first saw Aj and immediately felt bad for Aj. The guards watching over Aj assisted Harry in taking Aj safely to the Leaky Cauldron. Once Harry got himself situated Aj started to wake from his sedated condition and surprisingly enough knew exactly what had gone on. Harry was confused and voiced his questions, "Harry, it's simple. I'm the one who created the spell to keep myself under control when I turn into my evil persona. But since I made it I developed it enough so that I would be completely numbed up but I can see and hear everything as clearly as if I were awake." Harry was about to respond but a knock at the door stopped the both of them. The door opened up and before either of the guys could react, Hermione and Ginny came in and all started hugging, talking, and introducing themselves all at once. "Woah, woah, WOAH!!" Aj had to yell to get the excited girls quiet for a brief second. "Okay girls, I'm sorry I have never seen either of you. So why don't we start with some introductions and the from there we will get on with the details."

After Hermione and Ginny got done introducing themselves, Harry asked where his red haired counterpart was. "Well Ron had to get to Fred and George's Joke shop because they just got a rush of customers. He said he would try to make it back here after a few hours." Hermione said to Harry as Aj got up and made his was into the bathroom for a shower and a change of clothes. Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ginny were playing a game of Wizard Chess while Harry was reading through some parchments that Hermione wrote up for History of Magic. Aj walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water still dripping off his hair. He went over to his trunk and saw Hermione staring at him. Aj grabbed a set of clothes and sent Hermione and smile and a wink as he headed back into the bathroom to get dressed. Hermione got a small grin on her face as she moved her chess piece up a few spots. Ginny saw the slight grin on Hermione's face, "Busted." Ginny muttered under her breath so only Hermione could hear. Hermione started blushing a deep red that rivaled Ginny's hair color.

Aj stepped out of the bathroom with a black t-shirt and baggy pair of blue jeans. He had donned leather coat and an amber pendant that really set off his eyes. He hopped onto his bed next to the girls who were intently playing there game. Aj started to examine the girls while they were playing. Aj had seen pictures of both girls from Ginny's third year, and man had they changed. Hermione, instead of the bushy hair she had straightened it out and given it a slight curl at the bottom. She had grow taller and was surprisingly enough much more attractive. Ginny obviously grew up idolizing Hermione. she had her red hair done up the same way, her body was built the same way just a bit smaller. One thing that separated them was the way they held themselves. Hermione had a confidence that made her quite attractive, Ginny on the other hand seemed to have a feistiness to her that gave her a image that said 'wild child'. The only other thing that really made it clear that they weren't sisters was their way of dress. Hermione had a smart sexy look to her, but Ginny had a roguish or tomboyish look to her.

The girls continued to play their game as Aj walked out onto our balcony and lit up a cigarette. Halfway through the cigarette, Harry walked out onto the balcony and leaned with his back to the rail. He turned to me, "Hey Aj, You got a thing for Hermione or something?" I got a wide smile on my face as I attempted to take another drag without laughing. Harry shook his head and again looked at me, "Just so you know, I've only seen Hermione look at one other person like the way she's looking at you right now." I silently laughed to myself as I realized I was getting to the end of the tobacco in the cigarette. "Damn it." Harry looked over at me, "What?" I started acting all depressed, "my cigarette is almost gone." Harry rolled his eyes, "Aj, get over it. I'm going inside to hang with the girls." Aj pulled out his pack of smokes again and realized he was out of smokes.

He followed Harry inside and almost dove into his trunk rummaging around for another pack. "Have a problem Aj?" Aj sat up fast and smacked the back of his head violently into the lid of his trunk. Hermione leaned over him with a look of concern on her face. "Hey are you ok, Aj?" Aj sat up and winced as he checked for blood, "No, I'm not okay." He paused for a second, "I'm out of cigarettes." Hermione laughed and helped Aj to his feet. Hermione then started to pull Aj out of the room. "Hey, Hermione, uh, where are you taking me?" Hermione pushed him out into the hallway then she leaned back into the room, " Hey, you two, I wanna go out to dinner tonight. You two wanna come?" Harry and Ginny both agreed to it, "Great we'll have a double date then." Before Harry or Ginny could respond, Hermione closed the door and led Aj downstairs to Diagon Alley.

Harry joined Ginny on the bed once Hermione and Aj had left the room. They were both silent for a while until Ginny finally broke the silence, " So Harry, what do you think about Aj and Hermione?" Harry leaned back on the bed and grinned, "I think its funny how fast they started to like each other." Harry rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. "Harry, I just thought of something. What's gonna happen when Ron finds out about those two?" Harry raised his eyebrow with his eyes still closed. Ginny leaned onto Harry's back. Harry lifted her head up and rolled over onto his back, and then he put her head back down onto his abdomen, "Ron's gonna more likely than not flip out and attempt to win Hermione's heart. Unfortunately for him Hermione won't go out with him either way." Ginny just sighed, "I feel kind of bad for him, He tries so hard to get her but he is so blind he doesn't see that she doesn't like him like that." Harry started to feel bad for his long time friend. Ron just needed to get a clue though; Harry just hoped that it wouldn't get in the way of everyone's friendship. But knowing Ron, this would turn into a big deal.


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N:I'm changing the title because I have dedcided to change the story line a bit. So for now the title is going to be 'Death and Revival of love and War'

Also I do not own anything of HP except my personal characters and spells

Hermione walked down the street with a wide-eyed Aj next to her. "Never been here before?" Aj smiled as he continued to stare openly at the many buildings surrounding him, "Hermione, I have lived in the US my whole life. Of course I have never been here before." "Well excuse me." Hermione laughed as she hooked her arm around Aj's. Aj just rolled his eyes as he continued to wander around with Hermione at his side. Aj and Hermione made their way through the crowd in the dimming sunlight.

Just as Aj was about to enter the lone muggle shop in the area, a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Aj turned to see the grinning face of a pale blond haired young man. "Haven't seen you before Draco Malfoy is the name. And yours might be?" "Aj Michaels, why do you ask Draco?" Draco grinned as he started to advance on a glaring Hermione, "Oh, I just wanted your name so I could warn you against a terrible mistake your making." Aj raised an eyebrow as Malfoy leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "I mean the mistake of hanging around a filthy dirty mudblood." Draco got off a single 'ha' before Aj pushed him to the ground and had his wand at the ready for a duel.

Before either of them could make another move a voice yell out above the growing crowd, "Both of you, stop it this instant!" Aj, Hermione, and Draco all turn their heads to see a very ragged and dirty looking adult pushing through the crowd. "Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried out as Remus Lupin forced his way between the two combatants. "Malfoy, I suggest you leave right now before you make a grave mistake. Much like your father did by joining with Voldemort." Draco's eyes narrowed as he got up and forced his way out of the crowd and down a side alley.

Once Draco was out of earshot Hermione went over to Lupin and whispered in his ear, "Uh, Remus. We don't have any proof for those accusations." Remus just smiled as he turned to the irate Aj, "Andrew Michaels, It's been a long time." Aj tilted his head to the side as anger turned to curiosity, the curiosity turned to a wide grin as Aj took the couple strides that separated them and hugged the older man vigorously. Aj pulled away with a wide grin on his face, "How long has it been Lupin? "It has been definitely too long." Remus replied as he clapped a hand on Aj's shoulder.

Hermione stood there with a bewildered look on her face, "Okay, wait a second, How do you two know each other?" Remus volunteered the information, " Well Hermione it isn't that complicated. Years back myself and a few others from the Order were in Vail, Colorado, USA dealing with a small contingent of Death Eaters in the area. Now Vail is the number one area for magical folk in the US. It is also the area where their magical school is located. Now while I was in the area I heard of an enigma in the form of a child so I went to investigate. When I finally found the 'enigma', I was at an orphanage in Denver where I found Aj. Now Aj wasn't the enigma that I was hearing about but when I was there a certain five year old that caught my eye. Since that day, I have helped him get into a good school and I have been keeping tabs on him till now. I'm a large part of the reason that he came to Europe." Hermione looked satisfied with the answer. Remus noticing this decided it was time to make his exit, "Well you two, I'm going to get going because I have official Order business I have to take care of. And Aj don't forget to get your school supplies and a new wand." Aj looked at his wand and nodded. "Well I'll see you two sooner than you think, but until then good-bye." And with that Lupin appearated out of the area.

Aj looked over at Hermione and shrugged his shoulders as he led the way into the Muggle Shop. Minutes later Aj and Hermione walked out of the shop with a couple bags of various muggle sweets and a couple cartons of cigarettes for the nicotine craving Aj, who not even two feet out of the store whipped out a cigarette and started to puff on it intently. Hermione just laughed as they made their way back to Aj and Harry's room at the leaky Cauldron. Aj looked over at Hermione who was looking around towards a joke shop down the block named Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Aj thinking it was a good opportunity reached out to grab Hermione's hand. Just as Aj was about grasp it, Hermione started yelling out to someone with shocking red hair walking out of the shop. "Ron! Ron, Over Here!" Ron turned his lanky body toward them and pointed to the inside of the shop. Hermione grabbed Aj's arm and dragged him through the crowd of wizards and witches toward the joke shop that seemed to be bustling with business,

The inside of the store that Ron pointed them to was filled wall to wall with people and assorted items. Aj raised an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway next to Hermione who was currently scanning the packed store for Ron. Just as Aj went to leave Hermione gave an excited outburst, "There he is, come on Aj lets go see him." Aj tried to object but Hermione just grabbed him and dragged him to the back room where Ron was hiding from all the commotion.

Ron gathered Hermione up in a tight hug, "Hey Hermione, it's been absolutely horrid here today. So many people want Fred and George's new combustible coffee cups that I've been running all over the store restocking. Anyway is this the new American student?" Ron gestured toward Aj who had by that time lit another cigarette and was leaning on a few carts of fireworks. "Yep, this is Aj Michaels, Aj this is Ron Weasley." Aj held out his hand allowing Ron to shake it excitedly. "Well Aj, how are you liking it here so far and how long are you going to be at Hogwarts?" Aj took another deep drag off his cigarette before speaking, "Well I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the year so I can graduate, and I'm thoroughly enjoying myself, especially since I got here to Diagon Alley." Aj gave Hermione a sideways glance that made her turn a light shade of pink that Ron didn't seem to catch.

The next hour, Ron, Hermione, and Aj helped out around the Weasley joke shop. Hermione stopped counting the register and looked up at a clock mounted on the wall, "Oh no, look at the time. Aj we have to go quick. Remember that we were going to go-" Hermione stopped herself before she spilled the beans to Ron on the fact that she, Aj, Harry, and Ginny were going on a double 'date'. Hermione was stuck for words when Aj came to the rescue, "We were going to practice the sedative spell Dumbledore told you to practice." Ron arched an eyebrow before replying, "Well why don't I go as well, I think Fred and George have things fairly well handled for the night." Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she tried to think of a tactful way out of the situation. Aj again stepped in to rescue Hermione, "Well Ron, I hate to do this, but we got strict instructions to do this alone." Ron's eyes narrowed, "Yea" He glared over to Hermione who refused to meet his gaze. Aj stood there unbothered by the situation; Ron turned his glare to the blank face of Aj. Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but turned and stormed off.

Most of the way back to The Leaky Cauldron Hermione and Aj walked in silence. Hermione felt terrible about leaving one of her close friends behind, but she didn't want Ron going to the dinner because he would just get jealous and rude because of the fact that Hermione was flirting with another guy. Aj looked over at her and saw her in deep thought, "Worried about something?" Hermione sighed loudly, "Not worried, just frustrated. Ron is just a pain in my ass sometimes you know. I care about him and all but, I'm sick of him getting all offended when I'm doing things with guys beside him." Aj pulled another cigarette out of his pack, paused, and offered one to Hermione. She quickly declined, "Sorry, I don't smoke. Oh and just so you know Ron's going to get very jealous of you and probably make your life hell." Aj snorted, "And I care about him why?" Hermione started to speak but Aj put up a hand to silence her, "Listen Hermione, I don't care what people think of me or do to me. The only thing that I am worried about right now is if you're going to enjoy having with Harry Ginny and I." Hermione again turned a light shade of pink.

Once Aj arrived at his room he found Harry with a goofy smile on his face. "What's going on dude? You have a good time with Ginny or something?" Harry sat up and just shrugged his shoulders, still having the stupid grin plastered on his face. "Well anyway Harry, Hermione has ordered us to get so nice cloths on so we look nice tonight." Harry nodded still not losing his smile. Minutes later, both young wizards were casually dressed hoping that it was good enough for Hermione and Ginny.

Aj lead the way out of their room and to the girl's room down the hall. Aj raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped, "What's wrong Aj?" Aj thought for a second then pulled his wand from his pocket, "_Emergus Roses_" the taller boy mutter under his breath as a couple roses appeared in his hand. Harry reached over and snagged a rose from Aj's hand. "Sure you can have one." Aj said as he knocked on the door. The door opened and both Harry and Aj's jaw dropped to the floor as their dates were standing before them. Ginny and Hermione both were wearing cute skirts and tops that accented their features. Aj grinned and handed Hermione the rose that he held and kissed her on the cheek. Harry followed in suit but kissed Ginny full on the lips. Hermione sent Ginny a wink when she had recover enough from Harry breathtaking kiss. "Well Ladies shall we go?" Aj asked offering his arm to Hermione.

A/N: Please read and review this is my first fanfic. Personally I am used to making my own creations but I decided to give it a shot. If anyone has any advice or comments just review or send a email.

Also if anyone is interested in any my other stuff just drop me a line so I can send the links


End file.
